Apuestas
by Marigabi
Summary: Y ahí van otra vez, el espadachín y la maga se encuentran enfrascados en una pelea nuevamente; a lo lejos sus compañeros los observan cansados, han perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces a ocurrido esto en los últimos días. —¿Cuándo creen que se dignaran a estar juntos? —Oigan, ¿no quieren hacer una apuesta?


**Esto es lo mas largo que escrito en muuuucho tiempo, fue interesante :D**

**Sin mas que decir a leer:**

* * *

**Apuestas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahí van otra vez, el espadachín y la maga se encuentran enfrascados en una pelea nuevamente; a lo lejos sus compañeros los observan cansados, han perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces a ocurrido esto en los últimos días.

—¿Cuándo creen que se dignaran a estar juntos?

—¿Acaso saben lo que sienten por el otro?

—Oigan, ¿no quieren hacer una apuesta?

* * *

**I **

Sharrkan no entendía cual era el interés de Yamuraiha por la magia, no es como si fuera un arte muy útil, en comparación con la esgrima que podría salvarle la vida en cualquier momento y lugar.

El espadachín observa desde un balcón como Yamuraiha charlaba alegremente con el mago, tampoco entiende el interés que tienen algunos hombres de la ciudad por ella, en especial de ese mago que ha estado rondando a Yamuraiha en las últimas semanas, no se fiaba de él; posiblemente era un pervertido como todos los demás, ya había tenido que encargarse de varios de ellos en secreto solo por la seguridad de la maga.

_¿Qué tanto ven en ella?_ Era la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente en estos momentos.

Muchos iban tras su cuerpo, esos grandes pechos y el hecho de que su vestimenta exhibiera más piel de la que debía no ayudaba. Había otros que decían que la maga era muy guapa, eso era algo que no podía negar, Yamuraiha era bastante guapa; su piel era clara y tersa como porcelana, sus ojos y su cabello eran de un color azul cristalino que le recordaban al cielo y al mar cuando se unían en el horizonte, a veces cuando estaba aburrido le gustaba enrollar sus dedos en el largo cabello de la mago y sorprenderse de lo sedoso que era.

Y sin embargo, Yamuraiha seguía quejándose de ser incapaz de conseguir un novio, tal vez era porque sus gustos eran tan extraños, o simplemente ningún hombre había logrado descubrir lo interesante que era ella; pese a su carácter violento era una mujer cariñosa, dulce y amable, era orgullosa y fácil de molestar, él disfrutaba de molestarla ya que sabía que ella no dudaría en contestarle e intentar ponerlo en su lugar, aun así poseía un lado tímido y hacerla avergonzarse era muy fácil.

Por alguna razón que él no comprendía, cuando se le acercaba sentía como un pequeño calorcito se instalaba en su pecho y le hacía querer seguir pasando tiempo junto a ella; además del el hecho de que Yamuraiha no tuviera novio le causaba un pequeño alivio, pero cuando algún hombre se acercaba a la maga una mínima inquietud empezaba a carcomerlo por dentro y sentía la necesidad de acercarse y molestarla por cualquier motivo, aprovechando de mirar amenazadoramente a quien le acompañaba.

Pero claro, él todavía no entiende la raíz de estos sentimientos. Se asoma de nuevo por el balcón y suspira, Yamuraiha ya había pasado mucho tiempo con ese mago, tal vez ya era hora de que la fuera a molestar.

—¡Hey! ¡Bruja fea!

* * *

**II **

A veces cuando Yamuraiha observa a Sharrkan se pregunta qué pasó con aquel niño pequeño y llorón que había conocido una vez, ahora era solo un tonto mujeriego; y ahí estaba el espadachín medio borracho y tratando de conquistar con un grupo de mujeres, un suspiro sale de sus labios, tal vez no debió dejar que pasara tanto tiempo con Sinbad.

Se había vuelto en un estúpido espadachín que creía que la esgrima era mejor que la magia, como podía ayudarle una espada cuando estuviera lleno de heridas, es por ello que la magia era mucho mejor, pero él era muy orgulloso y terco (tanto como ella) como para reconocerlo, ella sabía que cuando Sharrkan se apasionaba por algo solo eso le importaba; esa era una de la cosas que le gustaban de él, eso y lo divertido que era pasar tiempo juntos, al menos cuando no estaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

En parte, Yamuraiha entendía porque las mujeres se les pegaban como hormigas a la miel; Sharrkan había crecido mucho, le sacaba una cabeza con facilidad, a pesar de ser delgado a simple vista se podía notar sus músculos bien trabajados, su piel tostada resultaba exótica y única, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante como esmeraldas y su cabello blanco le recordaba un poco a la nieve y a veces a un conejito, Yamuraiha ríe ante esto, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero disfrutaba de revolverle el cabello durante sus peleas.

Si lo juntabas todo, el espadachín era bastante atractivo; Yamuraiha se sonrojo ante este pensamiento. _¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba que Sharrkan era atractivo? ¿Desde cuándo había cosas que le gustaran de él? _

Yamuraiha se tapa el rostro con sus manos completamente avergonzada._ ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a observar a Sharrkan para saber tanto de él? ¿Es que acaso ella sentía algo por él más allá de la amistad? ¡No, no podía ser así!_

Descubre su rostro y alza la vista para mirarle, desde el otro lado del lugar un sonriente Sharrkan levanta su copa hacia ella con una sonrisa en señal de saludo, bufa molesta y se da media vuelta ignorándolo; el espadachín no entiende lo que le pasa ahora a la maga, pero la sonrojada Yamuraiha comprende muy bien lo que le pasa.

Con su corazón latiendo anunciando salirse de su pecho, su cara totalmente roja y revoltijo de pensamientos en su mente, Yamuraiha decide retirarse a su habitación por hoy, tenía nuevos sentimientos que considerar.

* * *

**III **

Tanto Sinbad como el resto de los generales sabían lo que pasaba entre Sharrkan y Yamuraiha, lo sabían antes de que la maga notara sus sentimientos e incluso antes de que el espadachín entendiera que lo que sentía eran celos y el porqué los sentía.

Ellos los conocían desde hace tiempo, eran compañeros de labor, amigos, familia, es por ello que no podrían estar más felices por ellos, al menos si estuvieran juntos de una buena vez.

Y es que después de tantos años juntos no podían evitar preguntarse _¿cuándo diablos pasaría algo entre ellos?_ En algún momento, habían comenzado las apuestas, con el comienzo de cada año todos apostaban en que mes sucedería el tan esperado suceso y el dinero recaudado año tras año se había acumulado, haciendo una suma exuberante y apetecible para todos los presentes.

—¡Juro que este año será, estoy segura! —afirma Pisti.

Y todos esperan que así sea.

* * *

**IV**

Había comenzado como cualquier otra disputa, ella criticó la esgrima ¿o fue él quien dijo que la magia era inútil? Lo cierto era que una nueva guerra había comenzado en los pasillos del palacio.

—Estúpido espadachín.

—Bruja fea.

Sharrkan pellizca con fuerza sus cachetes mientras Yamuraiha le jala el cabello con la intención de dejarlo calvo, en un momento de distracción por parte del espadachín, la maga se cierne hacia él buscando empujarlo y lo logra, Sharrkan se tambalea, pierde el equilibrio y se va de espaldas arrastrando a Yamuraiha en el proceso; si él caía ella venia con él.

Termina tirado en el suelo mientras sujeta a Yamuraiha quien se encuentra sobre él, esta alza la vista y le observa por un momento antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa e incorporarse rápidamente, ahora mira el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo sin decir nada; Sharrkan sabe que esta avergonzada y sonríe con gracia, a su lado yace el identificable sombrero negro, lo toma y lo coloca con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de la maga.

Ella levanta la mirada, azul y verde se encuentran, una sonrojada Yamuraiha se muerde su labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo, sin embargo nada sale de ellos; Sharrkan le mira los labios, rosados, carnosos y provocativos, su corazón da un brinco, siente que le falta el aire como si hubiese olvidado como respirar, como si toda la vida le hubiera faltado algo, mira a Yamuraiha y entiende que ella es la única que puede remediarlo.

Así que rápidamente toma su rostro entre sus manos y la atrae hacia él, sus labios se unen con ímpetu, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que besa a alguien siente como si nunca lo hubiera hecho correctamente hasta hoy; y la besa, le besa con pasión, con todo lo que tiene, como si no hubiera mañana, como debió haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo. Abraza su cuerpo atrayéndola más y más hacia él, lame lentamente la comisura del labio inferior de la maga, cuando esta separa ligeramente sus labios para soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa su lengua se abre camino para explorar su boca; es un beso demandante donde Sharrkan tiene todo el control, lame, muerde y saborea, descubriendo para su sorpresa que Yamuraiha tiene ligero sabor a mar y menta, cada vez que ella gime él sonríe satisfactoriamente contra sus labios y la aprieta mas contra él.

Cuando se separan ella le observa jadeante con ojos brillantes, labios rojos y mejillas coloradas, solo logra murmurar un ligero _"Sharrkan",_ antes de que él la volviera a besar.

* * *

**V**

—¡Les dije que sería este año!

—Has dicho lo mismo los últimos tres años—replica Jafar.

—Y al final se hizo realidad ¿no?—responde Pisti alegre.

Nadie pudo negar la afirmación de Pisti. Sinbad rió divertido alzando su copa, odos los presentes en esta pequeña y secreta reunión hicieron lo mismo, los seis generales y el rey brindaron por Sharrkan y Yamuraiha, esperando que fueran muy felices.

...

Al final, para la gran sorpresa de todos, la apuesta la ganó el menos esperado, porque a pesar de que Masur sea callado y no muestre mucho interés en este tipo de cosas, es un gran observador y es quien de todos los presentes conoce mejor ese par.

...

—¡Apuesto a que la boda será en tres años! ¿Y ustedes?

* * *

**Esta es la primera vez que intento describir un beso tan detalladamente, como quedo?**

**Es la primera vez que hago un FF de Magi, amo esta pareja tienen tanto que explotar, me voy a dormir tengo otra idea para escribir sobre ellos mañana ;)**

**Gracias por leer**

**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un review dejaras aqui :3 **


End file.
